Nintendo:Chat/Logs/9 December 2012
06:36 hello? 06:41 Hello 06:56 H3llo 07:29 wats up 08:01 **Start of log 08:07 Hello. 08:23 Hello 08:24 Hello. 08:25 OK, I don't think you're going to find some of the actor's pictures 08:26 Some of them are a bit difficult to find. 08:27 Oh, & do you think you could post a picture of Ukiki (Mario Party Advance) on its page? 08:27 Sure, I'll try looking for a picture of it. 08:27 Because its blocked on my School's Laptop 08:30 I checked, and I can't seem to find any. All I could find was images of Akiki. 08:30 Did you check Super Mario Wiki? 08:31 Yep. I did however find this page, but I'm not sure if they are pictures of Ukiki (Mario Party Advance) or Akiki. 08:31 Wait, why don't I just take a picture of Ukiki from my Game Boy? 08:31 http://spriters-resource.com/gameboy_advance/mariopartyadv/sheet/11190 08:31 That would work. 08:32 Crap, I just realized that my Dad took my Games away 08:33 Oh, & who asked for a better picture of Junior Shrooboid? 08:37 I think I did. We generally want high quality .png's for sprites 08:41 I just added a better image to the page. It is File:Junior Shrooboid.gif 08:44 By the way, Grandma Mario is only mentioned 08:46 Ok, I added the Template:Minor character to that page. 08:50 Do you think I deserve a promotion? 08:52 I have noticed that you have done quite a bit of help to help the wiki, but there are many responsibilities to being an admin. To be an admin you have to be very good at wiki editing. 08:53 I recommend that you try to learn some wikitext. That will help if you want to be promoted. 08:53 Wikitext? 08:53 Wikitext is the simple coding system that wikis use. It is quite easy to learn, and it make editing much easier. 08:54 I recommend you start learning it by reading this guide on basic wikitext. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext 08:56 Well, what I do doesn't really need Bolding, Italics, etc. 08:57 That is basic wikitext, some of the more complex types are good for just about all types of editing. 08:58 A good example of its varied uses is the Template sprite which is used when uploading sprites. It can be found here 08:58 Template:Sprite 08:58 So, when I add photos do I type Mario.png? 08:59 When you go to add a picture to a page you use this code. 08:59 08:59 08:59 Darn, It won't post it right. 09:00 You just need to add two square brackets around File:IMAGENAME.FILETYPE 09:00 Oh no, I will not use Programming Codes, besides that's the kind of stuff that caused me to flunk Web Design 09:01 Yeah, Mario.png 09:01 It isn't really a programming code. It is much, much more basic than that. 09:01 Oh, thank God 09:01 Most of it is just copy and paste, and other stuff you just memorize without event trying. 09:02 Copy & Paste what? 09:03 For example, the code to use a template, in this case for Template:Sprite. Like this: 09:03 09:04 It looks complicated at first, but once you learn the basic symbols it doesn't seem at all complicated. 09:04 How about KERO_MIDORIKAWA_001 09:06 Can you give me a link to what you are talking about? 09:06 That's from Mega Man Wiki 09:07 Ribita 09:07 Hold on 09:07 I found it. 09:08 Though also with images you need to remember the filetype. In the case of that file you would need to use this code. 09:08 File:KERO MIDORIKAWA 001.jpg 09:17 Well, the reason I don't do that is because I get my Images from Google Images 09:20 I recommended you try getting some of the images from related wikis. Ex. Images from Mario games from the Mario Wiki. They generally tend to be better, and sometimes easier to find. 09:30 Super Mario Wiki is blocked on my School's Laptop 09:40 Hello 10:55 Hey 10:55 Thanks for the Promotion Boss 2012 12 09